Wiggle Bay (album)
"Wiggle Bay" is The Wiggles' 15th album, which was released on the 29th of September, 2002. It features all the songs from Wiggle Bay, plus audio clips from the video as introductions, as well as new narrations from Dorothy. At the end, there are six songs that appear on Space Dancing! (An Animated Adventure) (video). They decided to release the songs on this album, instead of having a separate album with only six songs. Tracklist #Wiggle Bay - 2:00 #Dancing In The Sand - 1:47 #Swim Like A Fish - 2:23 #C'est Wags, C'est Bon - 1:36 #Dance A Cachucha - 2:17 #Rolling Down The Sandhills - 0:59 #Running Up The Sandhills - 0:32 #Let's Make Some Rosy Tea - 1:59 #Zing Zang Wing Wang Wong - 2:09 #Watching The Waves - 1:00 #Let's Have A Barbie On The Beach - 2:13 #Eagle Rock - 3:38 #Dance The Gloomies Away - 2:19 #What's This Button For? - 2:00 #The Zeezap Song - 2:03 #Going Home - 2:46 #Fergus' Jig - 1:32 Release Dates *''Australia'' - September 29, 2002 *''America'' - May 6, 2003 Personnel The Wiggles are Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page Vocals: Greg Page, Paul Paddick, Emma Pask Guitar: Murray Cook, Anthony Field, John Field, Terry Murray Bass: Murray Cook, Chris Lupton Drums: Tony Henry Brass: Dominic Lindsay Percussion: Steve Machamer Piano: Steve Blau Backing Vocals: The Manzilla Singers (The Wiggles, Paul Paddick, Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran & Simon Pryce) Narration: Jacqueline Field, Joseph Field Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Recorded and mixed at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist Mastered at Studio 301 by Don Bartley Trivia * The audio during the speaking segments are from the video. * Ross Wilson as King Mondo guest stars in Eagle Rock, although he is uncredited. The track is a re-recording of the Daddy Cool song of the same name. * Pianist Steve Blau debuts on this album. * This is the first album to credit Emma Pask, who debuted as Dorothy the Dinosaur singing voice in Wiggly Safari. * This is the first album to feature Craig Abercrombie and Simon Pryce on backing vocals. It is also the first album to use the term The Manzillas. * This is the first album to be engineered by Robin Gist. * The spoken introductions on this album are not listed on the back cover or anywhere in the album booklet. Jacqueline Fallon. * Songs from Space Dancing! (An Animated Adventure) (video) were featured at the end of the album. * Bassist Chris Lupton debuts in this album. * This is the last album where Paul Paddick was credited besides the backing vocals for this album until Here Comes The Big Red Car. Although He was not credited as a Manzilla again for this album until The Wiggles Go Bananas!. * Jeff Fatt is uncredited for playing the keyboards for this album. * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt & Anthony Field are uncredited for their vocals/spoken dialogue, although they are credited for backing vocals. Gallery * See here Category:Wiggles albums Category:2002 Category:2002 albums Category:Concept albums Category:Series 3 Albums Category:Albums that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Classic Wiggles